guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Wars Eye of the North Prerelease Bonus Pack
Access to the GW:EN Sneak Peek Weekend Players who pre-order Guild Wars: Eye of the North will gain access to the Sneak Peek Weekend, August 24–26, 2007 Does anyone know if you only get acess to this event only if you buy the pack, or it will be avalibale to everyone even if you dont buy the pack.-''Strato'' (talk) 16:40, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :The wording implies that only only those who get it will be able to, but official confirmation is lacking. 16:58, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::What do you think? Not exactly theoretical astrophysics here. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 17:30, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Contributing to unlocking Bonus Mission Pack? Does the Pre-Release Pack count towards the $29 USD (€26/£17) that you have to spend to receive the Bonus Mission Pack?--Jingomania 04:33, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Why wouldn't it? (T/ ) 04:48, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :If you have to pay for it in the online shop than the answer is obviously going to be: Yes! That is, if you buy it within set timelimits. But I don't know if AreaNet will charge anything for it in their online shop. If they do I might as well go get it for free at the retailer down the street since ordering GW:EN alone online will already be enough for acquiring the Bonus Mission Pack. (darn edit conflicts) --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 04:54, 19 July 2007 (CDT) ::The Prophecies Collector's Edition (equivalent to pre-order I guess) is available in the online store for no extra fee, I think. Factions pre-order is not available at all, neither is Nightfall. So for EotN I am not sure what will happen. If my hunch is correct, buying GW:EN online will automagically include the Prerelease Bonus Pack. (T/ ) 04:56, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::I hope so, for most users ... I recently bought 3 extra character slots to play with more primary professions, so I will get it anyway :)) --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 05:01, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Online store doesn't have it! I just checked the online store (the one accessed from the character selection screen) and the Guild Wars Eye of the North Prerelease Bonus Pack is nowhere to be found.-- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] 09:41, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Same. Odd since I received an e-mail flyer just now which says it should be available now. Arshay Duskbrow 14:02, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::EDIT: It is available at NC.com though. I just upgraded my account. Although, even though I've used the key, my preorder weapons aren't being created... Arshay Duskbrow 14:28, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::You do know you only get the Bonus Mission Pack if you buy through the Guild Wars Official Store, right? Capcom 14:39, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Buying GW:EN itself from the online store will cover that. This prerelease is only $4.99, that wouldn't have helped much in any case. I'm a bit angry the bonus weapons aren't already loaded though. Arshay Duskbrow 14:57, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Pre-Order Weapons! If you want to see them go to the official Guild Wars Site in the pre-order section! TheDrunkenHobo 09:51, 20 July 2007 (CDT) I bought the prerelease pack, but the weapons don't show up in my inventory when I use the /bonus command. Are they not allowing the weapons to be used yet? 72.130.154.205 18:11, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :I'm pretty sure they haven't been released yet --Gimmethegepgun 18:11, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::New update last night/this morning, July 20/21, type /bonus to get them. Gravemind 08:27, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Missing Assassin, Dervish, and Paragon Bonus Weapon It's a bit weak there isn't a bonus weapon for all professions. At first it looks like it's only the core professions included, but Ritualist is included as well. Couldn't they have added 3 more, when they already did 7 professions? --Lexxor 10:17, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :Think about it as core, and Rits got lucky cause they use staves as well. 6+1 != 10-3 Thedarkmarine 15:43, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Trilogy Trial If you purchased the Prerelease Bonus Pack in the online store, how do you get access to the Trilogy Trial keys? Or is it already bundled together with the Prerelease Pack for that account? Which also means that it's non-transferable to another account... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nightwind ( ) }. The trilogy trial keys are "attached" to the account you purchased the pre-order pack with. Belgianbronco 12:15, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Cheeper EotN? By reading the red text here sparked my interest. Cutting 5 Euro of the retail game would be nice IF it would work for the GW in-game store, but I don't see any such info anywhere else. Anyone know anything? — Poki#3 , 04:38, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Images Added Images of each of the weapons, sorry if they are not particularly good, it's my first time uploading an image to the wiki. The screenshots are all with a ranger character, someone may want to upload some with the correct profession using them? -- Turkwoyz 12:11, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :There were two problems... First, pictures had already been submitted and no problems were found with them. Secondly, your pictures were in .png format, and not the suggested .jpg format. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 12:15, 21 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, sorry, it didn't occur to me that they might allready exist in a different format (I just used the same format as the example code had) I'll delete the files and find/use the all ready existing files. sorry. (I feel a right idiot now :/) -- Turkwoyz 13:41, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Hourglass Staff The description notes that there are five versions of this staff, corresponding to the 5 caster-class primary attributes. However, there is actually only one version of the staff, with reqs for all 5. This leads me to believe the description needs to be re-worded. Anyone agree? --Ruricu (Talk • ) 12:18, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Looks like someone did. :D --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:40, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Pre-release DVD's contents... What exactly is IN the DVD? I'm still unclear on it's contents. :from the sounds of it, just trial access to the other campaigns. Does this include GW:EN? Does this include the actual expansion? It isn't worded anywhere, and I'm trying to be sure before I buy.M Javabean 11:29, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :No. Only give you bonus item and early access to the game.—'├ Aratak ┤' 11:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::ok, thanksM Javabean 11:50, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::And most of that will be later locked if you don't buy the game. It's a pre-order. You pay a bit now (and get bonuses), and pay the rest later (for the game). — Poki#3 , 19:12, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Case pic Do we need a picture of the cased version? --Cosmitz 04:58, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Skills from campaigns not owned This note, that had been removed but I reverted back, actually makes a point: "The Prerelease pack will allow you to go to a campaign not unlocked, all tho it is unknown as of now weather you can keep any of the skills you unlock during the trial, or what will happen if a character is left there after the time is up." It was removed with a comment referring to the press release, but if you read it it only says that items/xp/heroes/loot obtained during the sneak preview of GW:EN will be permanent. It doesn't mention if skills unlocked from a campaign that you do not own will also be permanent. I doubt that they will be though. --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 00:14, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :I think it's more likely that everything will be permanent, but skills, heroes and foreign characters will be locked until you add a permanent key for the appropriate campaign, as is the case with other trial keys. -- Gordon Ecker 00:51, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::/Agree --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 01:18, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Stupid question... Hi there, I was thinking... do you also really get the whole game for the mere 5€ or only access to the special weapons + week-end? -- Fexghadi 08:59, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :The latter. --Macros 09:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::Thx, avoided me a wrong move... :p -- Fexghadi 09:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :::Can you do the /bonus command in pre to get the items? I dont have pre sear char to test this, but could someone just hit/bonus while in outpost in pre? - Chrisworld 23:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::yes. 76.80.114.221 23:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Well, if you buy it for 5 now, you say 5 on the final price. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 10:59, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know why you cannot store the bonus weapons in xulai? First I could store them in xunlai if I wielded the bonus weapon and then double clicked on another weapon stored in xunlai (to wield it and exchange with the bonus weapon). This since has been stopped also. Now I cannot find a way to store the bonus weapons in xunlai. Any idea why? --AunweeOfTheNiaad 22:10, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Because they're bonus weapons. No one really knows why. — Poki#3 , 23:36, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Incorrect. You CAN place bonus items in storage. Equip them to a hero, then switch them out with some other weapon in the box. Bonus weapon is now in storage. Seems strange that they'd go to the trouble to stop it when you can do that... -Kumdori 07:34, 18 September 2007 (CDT)